The Legend of Zelda: The Storytellers Legend
by Mudbud333
Summary: Hyrule has seen a time of peace that has lasted the longest in history. But when evil winds begin to blow again, who will step up to the plate?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Before we get on with the story, there is one thing you need to know about my writing, if I feel it's okay, then I use my character Tsuyoi as the main character, as well as the characters Zelphie, Kio, and Yuan. They are my recycled characters

ON WITH THE SHOW

Legends were thought to be myths these days. But there rests a legend that holds my bones. A legend that was celebrated, forgotten, remembered, forgotten again, and is now only told by storytellers to children, a tale to teach children to do the right thing, and be courageous. But what if that legend was true? What if magic was real? What if fairies really flew in the forest? What if boats talked? What if a mirror could transport you from one world to the other? What if monsters roamed the lands? What if there was a sword in a stone, waiting to be used to save the world yet again, by the Hero of Time?

Tsuyoi looked at his grandfather "Grandpa, I know the Legend of Zelda used to be my favorite story as a kid, but I'm sixteen years old..."  
>His grandfather laughed "I know, but it's good to relive good childhood favorites"<br>Tsuyoi chuckled "You know, it's your fault I almost got myself killed a few years back trying to save 's cat on the mountain"  
>His grandfather laughed "Those were some BIG rats."<br>Tsuyoi laughed "Mom was pissed, but you were just beaming behind her" he chuckled "I was proud of you, that was a grand show of courage"  
>He looked away and blushed "Shush, I know I used to obsess"<br>His grandfather chuckled "Go to bed, you have school tomorrow"  
>"Fine" Tsuyoi said "Night Gramps"<br>"Goodnight Tsuyoi"  
>Tsuyoi left the room His grandfather chuckled "He shows a lot of courage... I wonder..."<p>

Tsuyoi woke up the next morning and took a shower, then went to eat breakfast "School should start at ten..."  
>"And then you'll complain that it should start at twelve, and o on, and so forth" His mother said "Now eat up"<br>He ate, then left for the bus. He thought about the previous night, and how his grandfather started talking about that old legend so randomly, he always seemed to think it was real, but it's a children's story...

"Tsuyoi, do you believe in magic?" Tsuyoi's grandfather asked "I don't know..." An eight year old Tsuyoi said "It could be real... but.. no one can use it anymore" He shrugged His grandfather smiled "Well, your more open minded than your father, that's for sure"  
>Tsuyoi blinked "He doesn't believe in magic?"<br>His grandfather shook his head He chuckled

Tsuyoi swung a stick at a few dummy's he set up, ad swung again, and again, till they were finished.  
>His grandfather walked out "Nice swing" He grinned "Thanks gramps" Tsuyoi said "Happy tenth birthday" He handed him a gift card "I know you like choosing your own gifts, so people wont be trying to figure out what they want"<br>Tsuyoi smiled "Thanks again"  
>"No problem"<br>Tsuyoi set up the dummy's again, and started again.  
>"How long have you been practicing?"<br>"Well... I started ACTUALLY practicing last year, before then I was just fooling around"  
>"You have a natural talent" He smiled "T-Thanks" He said "You really are a thankful person' His grandfather laughed<p>

"Those... are BIIIG rats..." Tsuyoi sighed "Heeere kitty kitty" The cat looked at him, but kept sitting there "Ooooooof course" He sighed again "What would Link do?" He walked toward the cat, and one of the rats lunged, but Tsuyoi pulled out his knife and sliced it down. He walked toward the cat more, and fought off the rats, and got the cat and left. Slightly cut up, bruised, but fine otherwise.  
>"Here " He gave her the cat "You brave boy!" The woman exclaimed "Risking your life for my cat! Everyone knew about the infestation of giant rats!"<br>He smiled "It was nothing"  
>"It certainly wasn't just nothing"<br>"It was" He smiled "I'll be heading home now" He went home "If only more of the boys in this town were like him"

"What do you think you were doing?" His mother asked "Had me scared half to death! Were you trying to et yourself killed?"  
>"No mom, I was trying to save a cat from a bunch of giant rats"<br>"Either way!" She was red in the face Tsuyoi noticed his grandfather beaming at him

"Tsuyoi!" Kio said "We're at school, get up"  
>He sighed "Fine" What brought on those memories? He got up and off the bus, going into school, he hung out, leaned, and the such, he walked out of the school at lunch with Kio, Zelphie, and Yuan and went to sit down. "I told you the Legend of Zelda, right?"<br>Kio laughed "No, you defenately HAVEN'T told us a thousand times"  
>Tsuyoi chuckled "Yeah, but my grandfather made me think...it's a legend, think it could be real?"<br>Zelphie sighed "Tsuyoi, there's no chance that it;s real"  
>Kio nodded on agreement Tsuyoi laughed "Yeah, your probably right, grandpa was just trying to get me thinking again"<br>They nodded, and ate. But Tsuyoi couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go weird. He looked at the woods, and saw a blue ball, that rang like a bell. He got up "What... is that?"  
>"What's what?" Zelphie asked Tsuyoi started to walk towards it, and the other three followed. "Tsuyoi, where are we going?" Yuan asked "Not sure..." He walked farther, until he found the light "There you are!"<br>"What is it?"Kio asked "Be fucked if I knew"  
>It rang and flew into a light, and dissapeared "Guys, I think it wants us to go into that light"<br>"I don;t know..."  
>Tsuyoi walked toward it "You guys don;t have to come"<br>Kio chuckled "And miss an adventure like this? Fuck you" He walked toward him Zelphie smiled at them "This might be a bad idea, but..." She walked toward them Yuan smiled "And what would you guys do without me?" she waled toward them Tsuyoi smiled and touched the light. It felt warm, then everything went white.  
>Kio chuckled "Either he went to another place, or he died..."<br>"Let's go" Yuan touched the light, followed by Kio.  
>Zelphie sighed "I have a bad feeling about this..." she touched the light<p>

Tsuyoi woke up in a forest "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."  
>Kio chuckled "We never were"<br>Yuan was drinking water "This place sure looks confusing..."  
>Tsuyoi got up and chuckled, taking out a looooong piece of string Zelphie looked at him weird "You never know when this would come in handy" He tied it to a tree and walked through a huge log, ten minutes later, he was back, though the other side.<br>"You lost?" Kio asked "Yeah..." He said looking thoughtful Yuan raised an eyebrow "What?"  
>"Lost...woods..." He looked up "We're in the lost woods! Listen! You hear that song? It must be Saria's Song!"<br>Kio sighed "Tsuyoi, what are the chances?"  
>He sighed "I guess your right... But, still, the music must mean people!"<br>"That's better" Kio said Tsuyoi followed the music, and they found a little village of tree stumps... but it looked abandoned.  
>"Well...Least we can sleep here"<br>Yuan nodded Ko yawned "Good idea"  
>Tsuyoi climbed a ladder to get into his chosen house. He got into the bed and slept.<p>

He woke up and looked around the house, he saw a little bag and opened it, it was a bottomless pit, and it had some nuts and sticks in it. As well as a brown ocarina. "Might be useful..."  
>He went to the little pond to get something to drink, but froze when he noticed that Yuan and Zelphie were bathing I... Should go somewhere else for now... He went around and went through a path, and suddenly, two plants attacked him, he jumped out of the way, and threw a rock at them, they poofed, and dropped some nuts. "Hmmm..." He picked them up and then walked along, he found the biggest tree, EVER, and it looked like it had a face, he walked toward it. "Quite the thing, that is"<br>"Thank you very much, young one, now, may I ask what you are doing in the Kokiri Forest?"  
>"I wok- Ko-Kokiri Forest?"<br>"Yes, but may I please receive an answer to my question, and I'll answer yours?"  
>"I woke up in the Lost Woods after being transported by this light..."<br>"Ah, so I see... now, may I ask you of a favor? I'm alone now, you see, so your the only one who can"  
>"I-I'm not ..."<br>"Nonsense, now, go into the Village and Search out a blade and go into the shop and take a shield"  
>"But... isn't the Kokiri sword a tiny little thing?"<br>"It was... until Link was done with it..."  
>"Is-Is the rest of Hyrule abandoned like this?"<br>"No, it is only because my poor little Kokiri have gone into possibly permanent hiding"  
>"Oh..." He said "Is Saria still a sage?"<br>"My word, how do you know so much about the legends of old?"  
>"I had a very good storyteller"<br>The tree chuckled "And what was his name?"  
>"Riugya Hitsuagi"<br>The tree was silent for a while "So, of course he is a very good storyteller... now, go complete the tasks I have assigned you"  
>Tsuyoi nodded and walked off.<p>

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Tsuyoi walked into the village and walked up to Yuan and Zelphie, with his eyes covered "Get dressed you two, we need to find the Kokiri sword"  
>Zelphie sighed "Not this again, Tsuyoi-"<br>"I just talked to the Deku Tree, this- is-Hyrule'  
>"But thats impossible!"<br>"No, improbable, not impossibe" Yuan said Tsuyoi sighed "Are you dressed?"  
>"Tsuyoi, do you really think we care if you see us? Seriously, it wouldn't be the first time you've walked in on us bathing"<br>"Yeah, but you kicked my ass for it last time"  
>Yuan giggled "He does raise a good point Zelphie"<br>She sighed "We were ten years old"  
>"So?"<br>"So we thought Tsuyoi would give us cooties if he looked at us"  
>"I just wanted an excuse to beat on him" Yuan grinned "It's fun, he doesn't hit back"<br>Tsuyoi chuckled "So, I can uncover my eyes?"  
>"Yes Tsuyoi, you can, we got changed in the time it took you to ask that"<br>He chuckled and uncovered his eyes and laughed when he saw the two girls flashing him "Okay guys, we actually need to be serious, the Great Deku Tree asked me to do something, and I need your help"  
>"What?"<br>"The Kokiri Sword"  
>"No you don't need help, Link found it on his own"<br>"I'm not Link!"  
>"I know your not, I'm saying you can find it" Zelphie said, exasperated Tsuyoi scratched the back of his neck "Okay, fine, I'll try" He turned away and went to look for it<p>

"Zelphie, we should have helped him, that wasn't very nice..."  
>"He's going to need to find things on his own, okay?"<br>"Why?"  
>She face palmed "Who led us here? Who talked to the Deku Tree? He has to be-" She fell into the water "How... the hell... did we end up over here?"<br>Yuan bliked "I do't know"

Tsuyoi crawled through a hole and saw a sign. "Make sure you look around corners"  
>"Okay, sign, I'll make sure to- OH MY GOD A BOULDER" He jumped out of the way and followed close behind it, and saw a chest "Huh?" He looked at the sign beside it "Kokiri sword -Warning, no longer a good size FOR Kokiri-"<br>"Heh, I found it... all on my own" He opened the chest "AUGH! ITS TOO SHINY!" he looked in and took out the sword "Hey, its a great size" He walked back to the village and went into what he thought was the shop and grabbed a shield "It's... a bit small..." he looked through the shop for a bigger size an sighed when he couldn't find one "Ill carve a shield..." And so he did, it was a big Deku sheild.

Kio found the girls "Where's Tsuyoi? He's not in... his house?"  
>"He's off looking for a sword, it turns out we ARE in Hyrule"<br>"I figured that out when I saw THIS" He pulled out a book. "What is it?"  
>"a diary"<br>"Oh..."  
>"Except.. I can't read it, it's in Hylan..."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Tsuyoi's grandfather showed me a book of their letters"<br>"Oh... how did he know them?"  
>"I don't know..."<br>Tsuyoi walked up to them "Okay, lets go see the Deku tree!"  
>Yuan nodded Zelphie shook her head "No, Tsuyoi, I think this is your journey"<br>Yuan looked at her "I'm not going to let him go alone, why would you let him? This is Hyrule! monster central!"  
>Zelphie sighed "He needs to"<br>Ki looked at her "Zelphie, Don't make him go alone, you can stay here if you want, but me and Yuan are going"  
>She looked down "I don;t want to leave him alone, but I feel like it's for the best"<br>Kio smiled at her "You can stay here"  
>She shook her head "He has to go alone, okay guys?"<br>"But-"  
>Tsuyoi shook his head "I'm going alone, okay?"<br>"No!" Yuan said "Okay, but if The Great Deku Tree doesn't want you there, go back"  
>SHe nodded and walked up to him "Kio"<br>"No, I understand"  
>He nodded and walked toward the great Deku Tree.<p>

He walked u to the Deku Tree "Oh, Great Deku Tree, I've found the items you've asked for"  
>"Talk the way you normally do, child"<br>He chuckled "Okay"  
>Yuan looked awkward "Now, young one, I need you to come in to my hollow and exterminate this monster of the curse that was put on me all those years ago"<br>"I thought... Link killed that?"  
>"He did, but it's true eggs seem to hatch hundreds of years later"<br>Tsuyoi chuckled "So, you want me to exterminate them?"  
>"Yes, actually, you must go alone, now, enter my mouth" His mouth opened "I hope I taste good..." He walked into the hollow Yuan sighed and walked away<p>

Tsuyoi looked around inside it "Okay... I'm inside a talking tree..." he sighed and walked forward. Pulling out his blade and sheild, just in case. He jumped back when a deku baba attacked, then cut it in half. He climbed the wall of vines and saw a chest. "Yesss!" Tsuyoi grinned "Somthing that might help me" He opened it and saw a map "Oh... well... still cool" He took it and kept going, eventually reaching a room with a chest and a floating slab of rock. He jumped across it, and opened the chest. It was a slingshot "Fucking A!" He shot the ladder down.  
>A spider sighed "Go through so muc h work to get that up, and some kid comes around and hits it down"<br>He killed the skulliwatas off and climbed up the vines, killed the skullitas, and jumped onto the web, he broke through. "Thank god that worked..." He looked over at the land on the other side of the water "Why dont I just jump over?" He did so, and he burned the webs. he fell.

He landed in the water and looked at the deku scrubs "Peice of cake... Twenty three is number one" He did the deflect game, and walked through the door to the boss room. He looked at the ceiling and sighed "Big spider..." It dropped down on him and ate him in one bite.  
>Yuan sat up and screamed "It was... justa dream... juuust a dream..." She wassweating "Dont die..."<p>

Tsuyoi landed "Okay...what was in the story...? Oh yeah! Twenty three is number one!" He did the deflect game, and walked though the door to the boss room. He looked at the spider and sighed "Big spider..." He pulled out his slingshot and fired it at the eye, it fell and he slashed and hacked, and repeted till it was dead. "Okay..." It dropped a heart container. He picked it up and it entered his chest, and a warmth spread through him starting at his heart. He walked into the light and landed in front of the great deku tree.  
>"Very good, but, like when Link did it, it was too late to save me, but, I belive you are the next hero of time, and you have come at just the right time, I feel Ganaondorf's power growing swiftly, please, go see the Princess Zelda, and save Hyrule!"<br>Tsuyoi nodded "Now, I will give this to you, you should know what it is" A green light shined around Tsuyoi and he lifted his hands to grasp what was forming, he took the Kokiri Emerald and frowned "Why do you have to die?"  
>"Because, Gohma contaminated the isnide of me, it is unpurifyable, so I need to pass on my spirit to the next sprout"<br>Tsuyoi nodded "So... I'll talk to yu when I've talked to Saria?'  
>The great Deku Tree laughed "I'll see you then Tsu...yoi... good...bye..." He withered Tsuyoi looked away and started to walk<p>

Kio was stting on a rock "He's still not back..."  
>Zelphie sighed "He's fine"<br>Yuan glared at her :How are you so calm?"  
>"Because it's Tsuyoi"<br>Kio grinned "Good point, he's fine"  
>Yuan sighed "Well, aren't you three lively?"<br>Zelphie smiled "Knew you were fine"  
>Yuan smiled at him "You took too long"<br>Kio laughed "Yeah, even I was starting to worry, what happened back there?"  
>"I ended the curse!"<br>They cheered "But he died"  
>The booed "I've got to go to Hyrule castle and talk to the princess"<br>"Then let's go" Kio said "But-"  
>Zelphie shook her head "We can do this"<br>He sighed "Okay, but, lets wait a couple days"  
>Yuan blinked "Why?"<br>"Ive been going through a dungeon for a day and a half, I deserve R&R"  
>Kio chuckled "Makes sense"<br>Zelphie nodded Yuan smiled "Rest and Relaxation sounds good"  
>Tsuyoi nodded "But now... sleep time" He fell down "Tsuyoi!"<p>

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuyoi woke up on his bed thingy. "Good sleep"  
>"Tsuyoi, don't make a habit of that" Kio laughed "I wasn't out for days, was I?"<br>"No, a few hours, but still"  
>Tsuyoi grinned "Cool, so we can relax a bit"<br>Yuan nodded "Lets go swimming"  
>Tsuyoi chuckled "We don't have bathing suits"<br>"Oh yeah..."  
>Kio laughed "Tsuyoi, how can you not remember that Hylan water dries very quickly, we can swim in our clothes"<br>Tsuyoi grinned "How did I forget?"  
>Yuan grinned again "So, we're going swimming?"<br>"Yes, we are" Tsuyoi got up, and then grinned, grabbing his gut "But what do the Kokiri have to eat?"  
>They laughed<p>

They ended up eating wolfos meat and potatoes, and went swimming, they basically relaxed for the day, then later,as they were watching the stars, a white light flew toward them and rang like a bell.  
>Kio shot up "It's a monster!"<br>Tsuyoi laughed "Hey there, little fairy, whats your name?"  
>"My name is Tatil, and I need you to follow me, mmkay?"<br>Tsuyoi smiled "Sure"

Princess Zelda woke up in her room "What was that strange dream?... Open the chest that contains the triforce of courage..." She got up, and went to the room with the chest and opened the chest, a bright light shone and something flew out of the chest. She frowned "I hope this was the right thing..."

They followed the fairy deep into the forest, and stopped at a lake with a stone slab at the other side "We there?" Tsuyoi asked ""Yes, we are" Tatil said, a bunch of fairies flew into the grotto "Which of you is the Hero of Time?"  
>Tsuyoi blinked "We don't know"<br>Kio laughed "It's obviously you"  
>"No way"He said "It can't be"<br>Kio hit him Yuan laughed "Why do you want to know anyway?"  
>"Because Navi wants to talk to him"<br>"Okay...?"  
>"We need to know though..."<br>"How do we figu-" Tsuyoi's hand glowed bright and he yelped, grasping his hand "Ouch!"  
>Yuan screamed "Tsuyoi!"<br>It stopped glowing and he looked at it "N-No way... it's just like the sketch grandpa showed me... the triforce... of courage?"  
>The fairies chattered among themselves Tatil chuckled "I thought it'd be you, you have the same look as him"<br>"As who?"  
>"Link, he had the look that said 'I should save the world' or something like that"<br>Tsuyoi blushed Tatil laughed "Come with me, we need to see Navi"  
>Tsuyoi nodded and followed her. They went through an enchanted tree, and found themselves in a field. "Where is she?"<br>A blue fairy flew up to him "Hello Tsuyoi, The Great Deku Tree said you were here"  
>"Yeah... I kinda am"<br>The fairy laughed "Your Riugiya's grandson, right?"  
>"Y-Yeah"<br>"I knew it, he said he would help raise the next hero"  
>He chuckled "You knew him?"<br>"Yeah, I did..."  
>He smiled "So, is this what you wanted?"<br>"No, I want you to take Tatil with you, she was a great help to Link when he went to Termina"  
>Tsuyoi smiled "Thank you, Navi"<br>"Not a problem, Tsuyoi"  
>He looked at Tatil "You fine with this?"<br>"If your like him... yeah, defenately" There was a slight red glow in her white one He took no notice, and grabbed her gentally "I don;t have a hat for you to hide in"  
>"I'll hide in your hood"<br>He nodded "Goodbye Navi"  
>"Goodbye, visit me sometimes"<br>He nodded and headed back Kio was talking to a red fairy "Hey guys, tomorrow we set out on our quest, mmkay?"  
>"Rodger" Kio said "For now, lets hang out for a while"<br>They nodded, and they spent the last night for a long time they hung out without too much worry.

Then, the next day, they set out into Hyrule field.  
>Kio smiled "This place is so clean"<br>Tsuyoi chuckled "They don't have cars"  
>Yuan laughed "So, they use horses?"<br>"Yes, yes they do"  
>Kio laughed "Let's go to the castle guys... where ever it is"<br>Tsuyoi nodded "Who who! Hello there Tsuyoi!" An Owl said "Hello to you too, Kabura" Tsuyoi smiled "I was wondering when I would run into you"  
>Yuan blinked "How do you know this Owl?"<br>He chuckled "He helped Link, I knew he'd help me" He grinned at the Owl "Which way is the Castle?"  
>"North, Now, Hyrule has gotten slightly different since the times of the stories your grandfather told, so don't just expect to not be surprised, expect the unexpected, it is more dangerous for you than anyone else here, because you are going to delve deeper into the ancient world of Hyrule than even Link did. Did you catch what I said?"<br>"Yes, I did" Tsuyoi smiled "Thank you for warning me"  
>"You are more than welcome" The Owl flew off<p>

Kio looked at Tsuyoi "Looks like the entire reason I thought we had a chance is gone"  
>Tsuyoi laughed "I'm the ego of time, there's no way you guys are gonna die!"<br>"Ego of time is right" Zelphie chuckled "Tsuyoi, we have to take this se-"  
>"You think I'm not?"<br>"No-"  
>"I say you guys aren't going to die because I won't let you guys die"<br>Kio looked at him "Zelphie, you broke him, he isn't supposed to be serious!"  
>She looked abashed "Well... I was just-"<br>"It's fine, lets go" He went ahead Zelphie cringed at those words, they were harsher than usual, and she followed.

They made it to Castle Town, and Tsuyoi sat down "Time to rest"  
>"Good, i was starting to get tired" Yuan said He chuckled and drank some water "Next stop, Hyrule Castle..."<br>"What?"  
>"I don't know, I just feel like something bad is about to happen..."<br>Tatil laughed "Don't worry, start of journey jitters"  
>He chuckled "Maybe"<p>

They stopped into an Inn. The female counter-person looked at them "Hello, are you looking to stay here?"  
>"Sure, whats the fee for a night?"<br>"Ten rupees per person, up until three people, then it is a bargain at five rupees per person"  
>"So for us it's twenty, or is it thirty five?"<br>"Thats ten rupees for three of you, then five for the fourth"  
>"Okay" Tsuyoi said, and he put a red rupee, a yellow rupie, and another red down "Tip"<br>The person behind the counter smiled "Thank you" She smiled "No prob" He said, then went to their rooms "Okay, Me and Kio will share this room, and You and Yuan can share that one?"  
>Yuan frowned "But-"<br>"Not tonight Yuan" Tsuyoi laughed "Fine" She huffed playfully

They laughed and went to their rooms for a little while. Tsuyoi and Tatil were talking about Link "I never knew he went to Termina"  
>"Yeah, I suspect your grandfather only knew the legends connected to Hyrule"<br>"Maybe... so, gramps lived here?"  
>"Apparently, thats what Navi said" She said Tsuyoi kind of smirked "I have a couple questions, that I hear no one ever asks fairies"<br>"Okay, shoot"  
>"Do you look like a Hylan under all that shine?"<br>She laughed "Yes"  
>"Do you wear clothes?"<br>"Yes" She said a little more embarrassed "Do you eat meat?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Do you eat candy?""  
>"Yes...?"<br>"Do you sleep?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Do you have sex?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Were you in love with Link?"  
>"Yes- wait, what? But... and... but..."<br>"The way you told the story about the Majora's Mask, it just seemed like it" He grinned "No worries, aparently he was the teenage hearthrob of Hyrule"  
>She had a slight red tint to her now "Oh, one more thing"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Can you get naked?"<br>"Tsuyoi!"  
>"Please?"<br>"Wait, are you asking me to?"  
>"No, but... if you want to..."<br>"Yes I can, and no I wont"  
>"Aww, you party pooper" He chuckled Kio laughed at the pair of them "Your both dorks"<br>Tsuyoi shot a slingshot bullet at him Tatil laughed "Nice one!"  
>"Thank you muchly" HE grinned "You know... Grampa never told me much about Link's personality, just that he was brave and did the right thing. What was his personality like? Then there's another question about faries"<br>"Actually.. he was a lot like you..." She said "Your a little worse with the sexual teasing, but he was just great to be around. He was funny... and he would risk it all just to help someone... He tried to not help someone one time, he was in a rush to beat another temple, so he could get back to Hyrule... but he ended up turning around halfway to go help them. He needed to help people..."  
>Tsuyoi smiled "Thanks for telling me, now, another question"<br>"Shoot"  
>"How long do faries age?"<br>"Untill we look like sixteen year olds, jeez, even you should know that"  
>He laughed "Just wondering... do you guys get tired when you fly?"<br>"It takes a while, but yeah" She said "We get tired, your more curious than Link"  
>"Well, he grew up around all this, and you got his second adventure... his sloppy seconds"<br>She giggled "True, he didn't really need the help I was giving"  
>"I need it though" He said "I'm not lost, but I will need some help"<br>"No prob" She said  
>"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep" Kio said<br>"Fine" Tsuyoi said "Ready to sleep with me?"  
>Tatil laughed "I bet it'll be pleasurable"<p>

The next room over it was quiet, bt Zelphie and Yuan were drinking tea while looking at pictures "Wow... Link did look kind of like Tsuyoi... we need to put him in what Link was wearing..."  
>"Why?"<br>"To see how much more he would look like him"  
>"Fair..." Yuan giggled "And he would be in a man skirt"<br>"It's a tunic... it was a real long shirt"  
>"Yeah, O-kayy"<br>Zelphie sighed, smiling and shaking her head

They got out of the Inn the next day "Now... will we need to sneak into the castle...?" Tsuyoi wondered "Probably, now, first, we need to get some breakfast"  
>"Yeah" Zelphie said Tsuyoi laughed "Tatil, wheres the closest place with good food?"<br>"Well, theres a seafood-"  
>"NO" They all said "Okay... theres a place with the best potatoes and cow meat anywhere"<br>Tsuyoi grinned "Then, let us go and feed our bellies!"  
>Kio grinned "You know how much money we could get if we gave them some recipies that we grew up with? Like Hamburgers? Or Fries, OR OR OR! Cheesecake!"<br>Tsuyoi grinned " Maybe if we have time"  
>"Well, how are we going to find our way back?"<br>"I dunno... are we even still on earth?"  
>"Yes, you are on earth, just in a place that's hidden from magic" A girl said "Thank you, now, who are you?"<br>"My name is Zelda"  
>"P-Princess Zelda?"<br>"Yes, that is my title"  
>"That... that really saves us time and energy trying to find a way into the castle... The Great Deku Tree told me to find you!"<br>She frowned "Then... that means it's true... and... oh no... I was hoping that it was only a nightmare..."  
>"Ganondorf's comming back?" Tsuyoi asked desperately "Yes... I am afraid that is true"<br>He nodded "Then... it's my job to beat him?"  
>"I belive so... If you are the Hero of Time, that is"<br>He raised his hand, and showed her his Triforce SHe gasped "Then it is you! Our ansestors hid the peices of the Triforce in three seperate chests. If they are opened, they will be given to the ones of the Godesses choosing, the chests were hidden in three places, The Triforce of Courage was hidden in the Castle, the Triforce of Wisdom was hidden in the deepest of the Shiekia Ruins, past the Vilage of Kakrio, and the Triforce of Power was hidden in the Temple of Time"  
>"So... to stop Ganondorf... I need to avoid the Temple of Time?"<br>"Yes... and no" She said "The tool to defeating Ganondorf is hidden in the Temple, but he needs the Triforce to take over Hyrule... It is troubling..."  
>Tsuyoi sighed "I need to get the Master Sword to beat him... So I guess the best chance of beating him lies in him getting the power..."<br>She nodded, but still looked troubled "If what happened in the legends happens to you... then real troubles will start... so far most people aren't even worried"  
>Tsuyoi grinned at her "Don't worry princess, I'll be back to save the day, just like Link was"<br>She smiled slightly "Here" She handed him a note "Take this to the gate before death moutain, get the Goron's Ruby, and then go to the Zora's Domain to get the Zora's Saphire"  
>"Yes, your highness" Tsuyoi bowed She giggled "Don't do that, as far as you and your companions are concerned, we are on first name basis" She smiled Tsuyoi looked honored "T-THank you Pr- Zelda"<br>Kio beemed "Thank you, Zelda"  
>Zelphie was at a loss for words Yuan was looking at her feet.<br>Zelda smiled "Now, go try to save everything"  
>Tsuyoi nodded, and led the others toward Kakrio.<p>

End of Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Well, don't expect everything to just fall into place like that, Tsuyoi" Tatil said "It's going to get harder from here"  
>"I know that, Tatil" Tsuyoi laughed "But for now, let us enjoy our easier times, please"<br>She slightly blushed "S-Sorry"  
>"Don't be, you were just trying to keep us safe... OH MY GOD CHICKENS!"<br>"Chickens?" Tatil asked "What's a chicken?"  
>"Sorry, not chickens, cuccos"<br>"Oh..."  
>He grabbed one "Why are you guys running free? Shouldn't you be caged?"<br>It flailed without talking "Dude, chickens can't talk" Kio said "I know that" Tsuyoi laughed, and threw the chicken far away "Now... where in the world are those mountains?"  
>Zelphie looked at him in disbelief "Over there?"<br>"OH!" He ran for them Kio laughed "We're fucked" He followed Tsuyoi

Tsuyoi stopped in front of the gate "Can you let me through?"  
>"Oh yeah, right away" The guard said sarcastically "Sorry, I'm not allowed to let people through without Royal authorization"<br>He showed him the note "That enough authorization?"  
>"I, Princess Zelda, allow these people to go on through to Death Mountain" He read "Okay, I guess you can go through then, have fun on the volcano" He opened the gate, and Tsuyoi led them through. They scaled the mountain, and saw a landslide area "Great" Tsuyoi said "This has to be the Dondongo Cavern, I'll have to go into it, then kill something to get something so I can kill the leader of this dungeons monsters, then I'll get the Ruby so I can give Ganon power, so I can kill HIM" He chuckled "Lets start a chain reaction, shall we?" He started to lead them up the mountain more. Until they reached the Goron Village. Tsuyoi sat down on a rock "Okay, we're here, lets rest a little"<br>"Good idea" Yuan said A random half bird, half human walked up to them "Hello, welcome to the Goron Village, where Rito and Goron live together peacefully" she smiled.  
>"Thank you" Tsuyoi smiled "What is your name?" "Laniru" She smiled "What is yours?"<br>"My name is Tsuyoi, and my companions are Yuan, Kio and Zelphie, oh, and here's Tatil" He pulled her out of his hood "You wear strange clothes, even for a Hylan" She said "Where are you from?"  
>"Out of town... waaaaaay out of town"<br>She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else about it "What brings you to this Village?"  
>"We wish to see the leader of this Goron Tribe... that is if he or she still holds the Goron's Ruby"<br>"Oh, so you do want to see the Daruna?"  
>"Yes, please" He said "It's very important"<br>"Follow me then, please" She smiled He got up and followed her to the Tribe Leader's room. She entered it and came back out "He says he will see you"  
>"Thanks" He smiled at her nicely, and she looked flustered. He went into the room.<br>Kio chuckled "He really is filling the Hero of Time's shoes all right"  
>Yuan raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"<br>"He's just being nice, and girls are falling for him, after being around him for about ten minutes, you saw Tatil, she seems to be infatuated with him, always flying around him-"  
>"That's because she's his partner fairy, dumbass" Zelphie said<br>"Oh..."

He walked into the room and saw a big Goron.  
>"Hello, what business brings you in here, Hylan?" The Goron said "I request the Goron's Ruby, Princess Zelda has sent me to collect it, it is important for the security of the Country"<br>The Goron frowned "First that man comes and asks for it, then you come" He growled "What will YOU do if I do not hand it over?"  
>"... Beg, cause I really need it"<br>He laughed "You know what that man said he would do?" He asked  
>"Seal the entrance to your food supply?"<br>The Goron gasped "How do you know that?"  
>"Because the entrance is blocked now"<br>"Not just that though! He revived the monster the Hero of Time vanquished years ago to save my people from starvation"  
>Tsuyoi looked thoughtful "If I open the cavern for you, and kill the monster... will you give me the Goron's Ruby?"<br>"I believe that would be enough to prove you want it for the good of all"  
>Tsuyoi smiled "Then we have a deal, right?"<br>"You got that right" He said "Use the bomb flowers to open the entrance"  
>"Why didn't you all just EAT the blockage? It's made of rock"<br>The Goron was silent "I... have no answer to that..."  
>He laughed "Don't worry, sometimes the best idea's are the easiest to overlook"<br>The Goron laughed, but it still seemed forced. Tsuyoi smiled slightly, and took out the Ocarina out of the bag "Whats that?"  
>Tsuyoi chuckled, and put the Ocarina to his mouth, and began to play Saria's song, because when he touched it, he seemed to remember it, even though he had never heard it before thank you, Saria he thought The Goron danced to the music, and then Tsuyoi stopped "Thank you, young Hylan, you have seemed to lift a heavy burden off my shoulders"<br>"Don't mention it, it was nothing" He walked out

Kio and Zelphie were talking about whether or not Tsuyoi would take them with him this time.  
>"We need to go into the Cavern, guys" Tsuyoi said when he came out "Thought so"<br>Laniru looked alarmed "Tsuyoi, you are going in there? Even though you have no idea what the layout of the cavern is? No, I will come with you... I know where everything is"  
>"Are you sure?" He asked "Yes" She said "Okay, lets go then" He led them to the ledge where the Bomb flower was "Okay..." He picked it up and threw it over the edge, and it exploded on the entrance and left an opening "Okay, into the cavern..." He led them down and into the Cavern.<p>

He gulped "It's hot in here" He blasted open the door, and then looked around "Shiiiiit... .waaaaaaaaay too much area..."  
>Laniru smiled "Come with me" She led them through to a door with a lock "Okay... the key to this door should be in here... there!" She pointed to a chest Tsuyoi walked toward it, and then a ChuChu apeared.<br>"Damnit" He slashed at them, and they both died. He opened the chest and grinned "Yupp" He took the key to the door and unlocked it, and she led them through the dugeon, and Tsuyoi stopped the party after they entered a room "I have a bad feeling, wait here" He walked forward, and then two Lizrdfols dropped down "Ah ha!" He took out his sword and shield, and blocked an incoming attack, then jabbed at ones uncovered spot, and blocked another attack, then cut it;s foot off, and knocked it down into the lava. The next one pulled out a bomb and threw it at him, and he blocked it, and threw it back, and it shrieked, and went flying, dropping it's bomb bag, Tsuyoi picked it up "Yess!" He walked back to the group "I think we're good now"  
>Laniru was speechless, and was staring at Tsuyoi like she wanted his babies. Kio snapped his fingers in her face "Laniru, we really need you to lead us around"<br>"O-Oh, yeah" She led them farther along, and then she sighed "And this is as far as I've been"  
>Tsuyoi looked at the eyes of the skull "Hmm..." He threw bombs at them, and they lit up, and the mouth opened "Yeah!" Tsuyoi exclaimed "Lets go in there" He led them in, and saw a BIG door "Okay... a switch in that hole over there... give me a lift over toward that ledge, then move when I tell you to"<br>"Okay" Kio said, and helped him up there "Move" He said, and started to push the block down from the ledge, and pushed it into the hole, and the bars lifted "Okay..." He led them through, and blew a hole in the floor "Don't follow me until I yell for you"  
>"Okay" Yuan said<p>

Tsuyoi jumped down "Jesus Christ" He said, as he looked at a big ass motherfucker "That's a big Dondongo" Tatil said "Yeah... it is" He got out of the way as it rolled toward him, and he followed it, it turned around and started to breathe in "Hey!" Tsuyoi said, and he threw a bomb into it's mouth. The bomb exploded, and it fell, he started to slash and hack, and it got up, and he repeated the process until it died "Guys!" He grabbed the Heart container and it fused with him again, they dropped down, and ran up to him "You beat it!" Kio said "We saw it rolling around from up there! You beat it!"  
>Yuan looked really relived, but Zelphie looked like she had expected nothing less. Laniru was looking at him with that look again.<br>"Guys, lets go" He walked into the light, and was followed by everyone else.

He landed outside the cavern, right in front of the Goron Cheif.  
>"Hello, Hylan, you have opened the cavern, and made it safe for us Goron again! Here is the Goron's Ruby, and I am going to make you a sworn Brother to the Goron! Take the Ruby as a symbol of our brotherhood!"<br>Tsuyoi grinned as he took it "Thank you, Darunia"  
>"You are quite welcome" The Goron said Tsuyoi waved at the Gorons and started to leave "Wait!" Laniru said "Let me lead you higher up the mountain! The Great Fairy should have something for you!"<br>Tsuyoi grinned "Sure! Let's go!"

She led them up the most dangerous part of the mountain, then they stopped to rest at the summit. "Thank the Goddesses that's over" Kio said Tsuyoi grinned "Be right back" he went into the great fariy's realm.  
>He walked for a minute, then saw a fountain "Okay... do I need to throw in a rupie?... No... uh..."<br>A woman walked into the Fariy Fountain. "You need to play a melody"  
>"Oh... what melody?"<br>"The melody that hold a special power over most of Hyrule, the Royal families melody, Zelda's Luliby"  
>He gasped "I never thought of that!"<br>The woman chuckled "Hold this to memory" She whistled a melody, and Tsuyoi played it on his Ocarina.  
>"Now, play it at the fountain" She threw down a deku nut, and was gone.<br>He chuckled and played the melody at the fountain.  
>A female laugh filled the room, and a woman came out of the fountain "Hello young one, I know of your quest, and I will give you power to help you" she said "Awesome" He grinned "Close your eyes"<br>He did so, and he felt himself be lifted off the ground, and he felt a power be released from within him. He landed, and opened his eyes "Thank you"  
>"Don't mention it, anytime you are weary, come and see me"<br>"Will do"  
>"Or just visit, it gets lonely here in this fountain"<br>He blushed "O-Okay"  
>She laughed and dissapeared He walked out<p>

"Hey, he's out" Kio said "Hey guys, lets get to Kakrio, and pass out, I'm bushed"  
>They all nodded Laniru frowned "Tsuyoi... May I... May I join your group of travelers? I have always wanted to see all of Hyrule... but haven't been able to"<br>"Yes, you can, I wouldn't have cared if you hadn't of asked either" He laughed "Let's get down this mountain"  
>She smiled "I can help with that" She spread her wings and flew all of them into Kakrio, right i front of an Inn.<br>"Thanks- wow" She had passed out at his feet. He helped her up and took her into the Inn.

End of Chapter


End file.
